


电波爱情

by Weightlessspacesuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weightlessspacesuit/pseuds/Weightlessspacesuit





	电波爱情

周日

晚上 10：00 单人kkt

“明浩呀！我想去你房间里睡。”

晚上 10: 05 单人kkt

“明浩已经睡了吗？”

“好想明浩。”

周一

早上 6:30 单人kkt

“对不起啊，珉奎，昨天已经睡了，没有看到。”

“可以，去睡吧。”

早上 6:35 单人kkt

“也很想你。”

青蛙拥抱.gif

一大早，金珉奎被手机信息声吵醒。强撑着摸到手机看了一眼，然后立马从床上爬起来噔噔噔跑了出去。

早上 7:00 kkt

“明浩怎么起这么早？要工作吗？”

“辛苦了（亲亲）”

“要注意健康啊！”

早上 7:05 kkt

“明浩床上好香，会好好睡的。”

“爱你！”

早上 7:30 团体聊天房

“珉奎，刚才来的人是你吗？”

“好像听见你的脚步声了。”

早上 7:40 团体聊天房

“净汉哥为什么醒这么早？”

“好像刚才来的是珉奎，不知道现在去哪了。”

上午 10:00 团体聊天房

“明浩哥！我举报！珉奎xi睡在你房间里了。”

“呀，boo胜宽，不好意思，明浩知道。”

“嘻嘻”

“珉奎脑袋真的很聪明啊！我也想睡明浩房间。”

“对不起，哥，我先预定啦！”

“太过分了！我还在住三人间啊！偶尔也需要一个人的空间！”

“胜宽啊，开始讨厌我了吗？”

“啊！哥！你知道我不是那个意思！”

“kkkkkkkk”

……

上午 10:30 团体聊天房

“明浩还在工作吧，真是辛苦了。”

“明浩哥，想你啦！”

“明浩哥从中国回来的时候，请给我带上次吃的那个饼干，爱你。”

上午 11:00 团体聊天房

“哦，珉奎跟我说过啦！”

“明浩哥，注意休息。”

“胜宽啊，下次吧，下次去中国让你去住好不好。”

“刚结束工作，在吃午饭，好想大家。”

“明浩好好工作，辛苦了，照顾好自己不要生病啊！”

“呜呜呜呜什么时候回来？”

“过几天就会回去，Vernon的饼干不会忘记的。”

…

上午 11:00 单人kkt

“明浩，累不累？”

“好累啊！一会儿还有个采访。”

“今天的明浩也离梦想更进一步了！辛苦也是值得的吧！”

“是啊，累但是很开心。”

“不要太辛苦，我会心疼的。”

“为什么不回复，又害羞了吗？”

“爱你爱你。”

“我也是。”

上午 11:30 微信

“明浩，我的螺蛳粉吃完了，懂我意思吧。”

“呀，少吃点吧！”

“明浩！”

猫咪流泪.gif

一张照片

“……”

“帮你忙没有好处吗？”

“好，我知道了。”

你快闭嘴吧.jpg

下午 2:00 采访现场

……

“下半年有什么计划？”

“大家可以继续期待我们seventeen，以后会有更好的作品。也希望大家多多支持。”

“明浩在韩国是怎么度过辛苦的时光的呢？”

“其实和成员们一起练习的时候虽然辛苦，但是也很快乐，大家都是为了梦想一起努力，也一直在相互支持。”

“经常和你一起聊梦想的成员是？”

“珉奎，和金珉奎聊很多。”

……

晚上 6:00 娱乐新闻网

“徐明浩作为青春有你中最年轻的导师，刚开始的时候受到不少质疑。但随着节目的播出，大家纷纷表示被这位温柔的“小八老师”圈粉。在接受采访的过程中，也能感觉到他超出年龄的稳重。谈到下半年的目标也不忘记宣传团队。

当记者问到“很多人因为这个节目被你圈粉，你怎么看”这件事。

徐明浩害羞的笑了，他真诚的说：“那我当然很感谢。但这个节目的其他练习生也非常优秀和努力，希望大家也能给他们更多的关注和支持。”

更多采访内容：链接🔗

相信这样诚恳又温柔的少年，一定会在梦想的路上越走越好。”

晚上 7:00 单人kkt

“Jun哥，这里，这里他们在讲什么？”

视频链接

“哦，明浩在教这些学员动作技巧。”

晚上 7:30 单人kkt

“这里呢？”

“哥再帮我翻译一下吧！”

狗狗鞠躬.gif

“这里在说teamwork很重要，不愧是我们明浩啊！哦！还有和珉奎关系最好。”

“真的吗？”

“谢谢哥！！！！”

晚上 8:00 单人kkt

“哥，最后，最后一个。”

图片

“这个学员，人气高吗？”

“……”

“珉奎，你知道明浩是去工作了吧。”

狗狗委屈.gif

“哦，我知道。”

“唉，来我房间。”

晚上 8:30 文俊辉房间

文俊辉把一张便签递给金珉奎：“明浩离开以前留下来的，要我在你心情不好的时候给你。”然后又补充说：“我没看过哦。”

晚上 8:40 徐明浩房间

便签内容

“明奎啊！想你啦！知道我很喜欢你吧！不要担心我，不是说好了为了梦想要在最顶点的地方见面吗？我可以照顾好自己，你也要一样。要健康，珉奎吃饭的样子最帅了。

没有错字吧？算了，能看懂就行。好好等我回家哦！

每天一个亲亲”

晚上 9:00 单人kkt

“明浩啊！等你回家哦。”

“晚安”

“每天一个亲亲”

晚上 10:00 微信

“明浩，你懂我意思吧。”

聊天截图

晚上 10:30 微信

“……”

“已经买好了，我明天回去。”

猫咪亲亲.gif

青蛙白眼.jpg

晚上 10:29 单人kkt

“珉奎晚安，明天就能见面啦！”


End file.
